The use of a decorative element and a clip together is advantageous as it allows a user to reuse the decorative clip and can allow for easy attachment and removal. Unfortunately, prior attempts at combining clips with decorative elements include many disadvantages designs.
As a first example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0071919 to Levesque discloses a bow with a clip that is functionally disadvantageous. For example, if a user wanted to attach this assembly to a gift bag, only one side of the gift bag would show the decoration, as this clip does not allow for the bow to be presented at the top of the gift bag such that both sides can be seen. Other disadvantageous are that this assembly does not provide adequate support for a heavier style bow, the backside of the clip would not be covered by a decorative element if attached onto a gift bag, and no protective means are provided to shield the bow from being crushed.
U.S. Patent Publication, 2007/0193211 to Harrison also shows a clip and bow combination. More specifically the assemblies of Harrison allow for attachment to a gift bag and are configured to show a gift card as well. Unfortunately, Harrison is not designed to clamp the gift bag shut as the clip is adapted to hold a gift card instead. More specifically, if a user used the clamp to close the sides of the gift bag shut, the message on the card would be unreadable as it would be protruding downward into the bag. Additionally, the bow is designed to be attached to the arm of the clip and not the top of the clip thereby preventing the bow from being seen from both sides of the gift bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,725 to McCormack discloses a clip member configured to clamp onto a piece of candy, wherein the clip member includes a card and bow. The type of clip is not configured to seal gift bags as the two side members of the clip do not come together in their compressed state, apparently to prevent the candy from being crushed. (See FIG. 9, McCormack). Additionally, even if this clip could clamp onto a gift bag, the majority of the clip's sides would be seen by the viewer which is aesthetically displeasing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for decorative clip assemblies that can be clipped onto gift bags such that the decorative element can be viewed from more than one side of the gift bag, wherein the clip, including the clip levers, are completely or nearly completely hidden from view, the decorative element can be protected from being crushed, and adequate support is provided to heavier or expansive decorative elements, such as fold out bows.